All thoses things that could happened
by Marie-Eve
Summary: Après un accident lors d'un match de quidditch, Harry se trouve à changer de corp avec Pattenrond et la seule personne pouvant l'entendre ou le comprendre est Dumbledore. Fic traduite! REVIEEEWS!
1. What's wrong with this picture?

Bonjour! Voici le début d'une fic très comique qui j'espères vous plaira! Rien de cette histoire ne m'appartiens, sauf la traduction évidemment mais le récit en lui même reviens à l'auteure (quel est son nom déjà, inculte que je suis?!?!?) et à la génie nommée JK Rowling. Bonne lecture!!

All those things that could happened

Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec cette photo?

Harry se réveilla au son de l'alarme de son horloge. Il la prit au bout de ses bras et la lançai contre le mur, se disant qu'il la réparerait plus tard à l'aide d'un quelconqu4 sort. Mais cette action ne fit pas taire le fort ronflement de son meilleur ami Ron Weasley.

Harry s'assit docilement et bailla. Oui, c'était le début d'une journée NORMALE dans la vie NORMALE de Harry Potter. Il prit ses lunettes et les mit. Il se leva ensuite et se rendit à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il n'avait aucune idée des deux semaines à venir pour lui, les deux semaines qui seraient les plus étranges de sa vie.

Après qu'il se fut lavé, il mit sa robe de sorcier et jeta un coup d'½il à l'extérieur. Il faisait un temps médiocre. On pouvait voir les éclairs toucher le sol et entendre le fort son du tonnerre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le grand miroir qui se tenait près de sa garde-robe et essaya malgré tout de coiffer ses cheveux. Après environ cinq minutes de travail acharné, il se rendit et jeta un coup d'½il à Ron, encore profondément endormi. Il soupira d'exaspération, prit un oreiller et le lui lança en pleine figure, ce qui ne fit tout de même pas taire son fort ronflement. 

Harry regarda ensuite Neville Londubat serrant très fort son ours en peluche sous ses couvertures. Oui, c'était un de ces matins habituels de la vie de seize ans de Harry Potter.

' Je me demandes si Hermione est déjà réveillée?' se demanda Harry en sortant de son dortoir jusqu'à la sale commune.

Il aperçut ainsi son autre meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, assise sur une chaise, mangeant un toast tout en flattant son chat au museau écrasé roulé sur ses genoux. Elle lisait ce qui semblait à Harry un livre très très épais.

Hermione releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit Harry entrer dans la sale. Elle sourit et mis son livre de côté.

« Voudrais-tu avoir un toast? J'en ai un autre ici. » dit-elle tout en lui présentant le morceaux de pain. Harry la remercia et prit une bouchée.

« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas? » dit-elle amèrement en regardant à l'extérieur. Harry acquiesça  en prenant une autre bouchée du toast.

« N'as-tu pas un match contre Serpentard, aujourd'hui? »

« Oui. » dit Harry en mangeant ce qu'il restait du toast.

« Es-tu certain que c'Est prudent de jouer par un temps pareil? Quelqu'un pourrait se blesser » dit Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

Harry roula des yeux et sourit. Typique Hermione.

« Herm, je suis le capitaine de notre équipe de quidditch, je ne laisserai pas une petite tempête nous empêcher de battre le derrière boueux des Serpentards. » rit Harry lorsqu'il vit Hermione protester contre lui mais qui baissa rapidement les armes. S'il voulait se casser le cou, eh bien tan pis.

Hermione soupira, reprit son livre et recommença à lire. - C'est à ce moment que le plus étrange commença. - Harry jeta un regard à Pattenrond. Il aurait pu jurer sur la tombe de Merlin que ce chat lui avait fait un clin d'½il. 

Harry secoua la tête. ' Ce doit être l'excitation que j'ai pour mon match de quidditch aujourd'hui.' Pensa Harry alors qu'il jetait un coup d'½il à l'énorme chat tombé profondément endormi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Plus tard durant la journée, quand Harry se fut préparé pour son match de Quidditch, il entendit un très fort 'Meow' aux alentours du vestiaire. Emporté par sa curiosité, il attendit un moment pour écouter mais rien n'arriva. Il haussa finalement les épaules et continua de polir son Éclair de Feu.

' MEEEOWWW!'

Harry releva la tête. Ce son sonnait horriblement familier. La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. 

« Pattenrond. » marmonna t-il en scrutant les alentours pour coir ce que ce maudit chat manigançait. Il se releva et tourna le coin du corridor pour apercevoir le mini-tigre assis par terre, apparemment très content de lui.

Harry grogna.

« Tu n'a tout de même pas utilisé la sale de bain, non? »

Il se donna ensuite une claque au front. Pourquoi donc parlait-il à ce chat? Il l'observa un moment et la même chose se produisit. Le chat lui fit un clin d'½il encore une fois et déguerpit.

« C'est trop bizarre. » marmonna Harry comme il regardait le chat courir, probablement après une souris.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« 10 points pour Griffondor! » hurla Daniel Stevenson dans le microphone. Il avait prit la place de Lee Jordan lors de son départ.

« Quoi? Harry aurait-il aperçu le vif d'or? Oui! Il l'a vu! Mais attendez! Malefoy l'a vu aussi! Oh non, aucun des deux ne savent que l'autre a vu le vif! Ils vont se foncer dedans! AHHH!!! Oh non! Leur têtes se sont heurtées! Que quelqu'un les SAUVES!!! » hurla Daniel.

20 secondes avant.

Harry regarda frénétiquement autour de lui pour apercevoir le minuscule vif d'or mais la pluie n'aidait pas. Attendez. Il vit quelque chose doré s'agiter à sa gauche et parti à sa poursuite. Il pourrait entendre Daniel hurler quelque chose mais n'y portait pas attention. Il était si près du vif, juste une dernière petite poussée sur son balais. Mais c'était trop tard. Il n'avait pas pu voir Draco avant. Ils se foncèrent dedans. Harry n'était plus sur son balais et il pouvait se sentir tomber. La dernière chose qu'il se rappela fut la voix de Daniel Stevenson hurlant ' Que quelqu'un les sauves!' et la bouille écrasée de Pattenrond le regardant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore avait vu toute la scène arriver. Il avait vu le chat orangé marcher directement dans le terrain de quidditch, ses yeux gardés sur Harry. Il y avait pourtant une étrange aura l'entourant. Oh non. Ça recommençait. Quand est-ce que ce chat apprendrait-il à arrêter?

Dumbledore se fit rapidement un chemin au travers de la masse d'élèves paniqués. Il vit à temps Harry tomber de son balais. Il lança un sort sur Harry et Draco pour faire ralentir leur chute, mais pas assez. Il savait qu'ils serait déjà en mauvais état avant de tomber sur le sol. Il pouvait entendre Hermione crier au diable et la face de Ron tourner au blanc. Il fit donc rapidement son chemin jusqu'au centre du terrain en étant absolument certain que Harry n'aimerait vraiment pas ce qu'il verrait lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

' Pourquoi est-ce je sens mes jambes si courtes? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si petit?' pensa Harry alors qu'il commençait à se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit tout en noir et blanc.

'OH MON DIEUX! JE NE VOIS PAS LES COULEURS!!' pensa Harry avec panique. Lorsqu'il vint pour prendre ses lunettes, ses bras lui semblèrent tr;es courts. Il regarda son bras et vit une patte orange. Il tâta rapidement son visage et senti qu'il était COUVERT DE FOURURE! 

' Je rêves! Ce n'est pas vrai! Je rêves! Ce n'est pas vrai!'

pensa Harry alors qu'il fermait ses yeux aveugles de couleurs pour compter jusqu'à 10.

'Il faut que je me réveilles! Ce ne peut être vrai!'

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il voyait toujours en noir et blanc. Enfin, le visage de Dumbledore en fait.

« Bonjour Harry. » dit Dumbledore en un sourire.

« Professeur! Qu'Est-ce qui ne vas pas avec moi? Pourqui est-ce que je ne peux pas voir les couleurs? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des pattes? » s'échappa Harry au moment où il le vit. Dumbledore fit un signe de tête vers sa gauche.

« Quoi? Qu'y a t-il par là? Demanda Harry. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et se vit LUI, étendu sur le lit, lichant sa main et se donnant lui-même ce que Pattenrond semblait toujours faire, se donner un bain.

« Harry, tu es dans le corp de Pattenrond, comme Pattenrond est dans le tiens. C'est arrivé plusieurs fois et - »

Il fut incapable de terminer car Harry semblait sur le point de cracher une boule de poils mais en vain.

« Cela arrives à toutes les fois. » marmonna Dumbledore comme il observait le corp de Harry essayant à présent de se licher le dos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fin! Voilà! J'espères que vous avez apprécié autant que moi ce petit chapitre et que vous en avez rit autant que je l'ai fait lors de ma première lecture en anglais! À présent, un petit rappel concernant les reviews. Je sais que je suis pas forte sur les uploads (et je l'avoue au moins -_-;) mais reste que j'ai toujours la copie originale sur moi pour traduire dès que j'ai un moment de libre, sérieux. (Hourra pour la Québécoise qui ressort de moi.. :oP) Enfin bref. REVIEWS SINON RALENTISSEMENT DE SERVICE (sur la ligne verte en direction de. hahaha joke.) @ bientôt!

**Author note for THE BEST AUTHOR EVER (runs away -_-;) (not me, the REAL one) : THANKS SO MUCH! Hope you like my traduction, even if you may understand only few French words. hahaha. ok anyway this is MY problem. The next chapter is (I hope so) coming as soon as possible. See ya!**

**Marie-Eve :o)**


	2. Ici, minou, minou, minou

2e chapitre! Ah oui, comme je ne l'ai jamais précisé, rien de tout ça ne m'appartiens de tout ça (enfin oui je l'ai déjà fait mais c'est une 1ere pour cette histoire... bref.), l'histoire en elle-même appartiens à l'auteure elle-même (donc pas moi en gros) ( et son nom... oh là là....) et à cette génie nommée JK Rowling. Voilà!  
  
Chapitre 2 : Ici, minou, minou, minou... « Harry? Allez, debout... Harry? » Harry pouvait entendre une douce voix l'interpellant de très loin dans son inconscience. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux mais lorsque ses paupières devinrent mi-closes, il les referma rapidement. « Faites que je vois les couleurs, faites que je n'aies pas de pattes, faites que je ne sois pas dans le corps de Pattenrond. » implora t-il à personne en particulier. Il ouvrit ensuite les yeux. « AAAAARGH! JE NE VOIS TOUJOURS PAS LES COULEURS!! » hurla t-il, ce qui fit basculer Dumbledore de sa chaise. « Désolé... » marmonna t-il. Il regarda ensuite à sa gauche où il se vit lui, ou plutôt Pattenrond dans son corps, en train de jouer avec une pelote de laine. Harry soupira. Dumbledore lui sourit avec sympathie. « Allons donc, Harry, ce ne peut pas être si pire que cela... » dit Dumbledore en une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Harry ignora cette remarque et commença l'examination de la longue queue qu'il venait de découvrir. Cet exercice devint rapidement ennuyeux et il se retourna vers la figure noire et blanche de Dumbledore. Il cligna des yeux. « Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît m'expliquer pourquoi moi et Pattenrond ayons changés de corps? » demanda t-il. Dumbledore sourit et appela finalement Pattenrond, toujours dans le corps de Harry. Cela faisait bizarre de voir un garçon de 16 ans sauter au sol sur ses quatre membres et de marcher... arquer le dos... venir auprès de Dumbledore et se frotter contre ses jambes... « Suis-moi jusqu'à mon bureau, Harry. Tu restes ici, Pattenrond. Cela ferait bizarre pour les élèves de voir celui-qui-survécut se promener sur ses quatre pattes. Pattenrond miaula, mais venant de la bouche de Harry cela ressemblait plus au son d'un pneu se dégonflant. Harry essaya de descendre, mais hésita. « Ça me sembles horriblement haut. » dit Harry. « Non, rappelles-toi que les chats sont de très gracieuses créatures. Ils atterrissent habituellement sur leur quatre pattes. » dit Dumbledore. Harry soupira. 'Ce qui faut pas faire...' pensa t-il comme il sautait du lit et... Atterrissait sur ses quatre pattes! 'Hey! C'était assez facile!' se dit-il avec excitation. Il suivit ensuite Dumbledore hors de l'infirmerie. Il était difficile de le suivre tout en essayant d'éviter sa longue robe bleue et de ce fait, ce chat avait les pattes vraiment arquées donc il était difficile de marcher. Finalement, lorsqu'ils atteignirent la gargouille postée devant le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry soupira de soulagement. « Pots de beurre d'arachide. » dit clairement Dumbledore. La gargouille se tassa sur le côté et laissa Harry et Dumbledore entrer. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Harry sauta sur le bureau de Dumbledore et ce dernier s'assit en face de lui. « Maintenant, tu voudrais savoir comment est-ce que toi et Pattenrond avez changés de corps? » Harry acquiesça de sa tête poilue. « Bon, Harry, cela vas peut-être te choquer mais Pattenrond n'est pas un chat ordinaire. » Harry avait déjà imaginé cette réponse mais Dumbledore continua. « En fait, c'était le chat de Merlin lui-même. » Harry vacilla dangereusement du bureau. ' Pattentenrond serait le chat de Merlin?!? Donc il devrait avoir environ 400 ans!' pensa Harry avec incrédulité. « Oui, Merlin aimait ce chat à en mourir. Mais Pattenrond se retrouvait toujours dans le pétrin. Et les mauvaises situations les plus fréquentes étaient lorsqu'il changeait de corps avec quelqu'un. » fit Dumbledore. « Il a toujours fait ça? Mais pourquoi? » demanda Harry avec curiosité. « Il a toujours fait ça pour une raison particulière et il voulait toujours que cette personne découvre cette raison d'elle-même. « Vous voulez dire... Je dois moi-même découvrir la raison pour laquelle il m'a fait ça? » Dumbledore approuva. « Alors quand j'aurai découvert cette raison, on pourra tout de suite retourner chacun dans nos corps, pas vrai? » Dumbledore approuva de nouveau. Si ce n'aurait été de la fourrure sur le visage de Harry, on aurait pu le voir sourire. « Alors j'ai juste à demander à Hermione! Elle saura m'aider! Elle a toujours beaucoup de facilité avec ce genre de trucs! » dit Harry alors qu'il s'imaginait tout ça. Mais lorsqu'il vit le visage de Dumbledore, il douta de ses pensées. « J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible, Harry » dit gravement Dumbledore. « Et pourquoi pas? » « Parce que les deux seules personnes pouvant t'entendre et te comprendre sont moi et Merlin lui-même, mais il n'est malheureusement plus de ce monde, donc moi uniquement. » « QUOI??! » s'écria Harry sous état de choc. Comment était-il supposé vivre ainsi si personne ne pouvait l'entendre ou le comprendre? « Harry, regarde ce que je vais faire. Tu restera dans le corps de Pattenrond jusqu'attends que tu découvres ce que tu dois savoir. Tu restera avec son propriétaire, Miss Granger. Je garderai ton corps à quelque part de sûr et trouverai une excuse pour justifier ton absence. » « Mais - » « Maintenant, bien sûr, Miss Granger est euh... elle est... enfin tu sais, fais- toi gentleman et tourne la tête ou dirige-toi naturellement hors de la pièce... » dit Dumbledore en rougissant. « Mais - » « Il n'y a plus de mais, Harry, il faut vivre avec à présent. J'imagines que tu sais comment te rendre au dortoir de Miss Granger? » Harry hocha la tête en signe de défaite. « Bien. Je ferai part de ton absence aux autres professeurs pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. » dit Dumbledore alors qu'il prenait Harry et sortait de son bureau. Il le déposa délicatement et le regarda. « Et souviens-toi, Harry. » Harry leva la tête pour regarder Dumbledore. « Fais-toi gentleman. » dit-il. Harry rougit, enfin, on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir. Il fit ensuite son chemin jusqu'au dortoir d'Hermione. « Allez vas, Harry... » murmura Dumbledore avant de rejoindre Pattenrond qui était endormi sur le lit, roulé en boule (s'il était possible de le voir ainsi -_-;) en ronronant tout en rêvant qu'il avait enfin attrapé cette fameuse petite souris noire qu'il avait toujours pourchassée. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Faim ! (joke) Chapitre 3 à la planche dès que possible mais REVIEWS! Merci à tous and a particular THANKS SO MUCH GOD YOU'RE SO GOOOOOD!!!! To the author hehe :oP Marie-3ve Hehe @ bientôt maintenant et LAISSEZ UN COMMENTAIRE ! c'Est la moindre des choses, non..? ^^ 


End file.
